Just a Little Crazy
by Calie1
Summary: Claire gets a little crazy when she gets angry at Peter. ClairePeter AU because they are not related.


Title: Just a Little Crazy

Author: Calie

Summary: Claire gets just a little crazy when she gets angry with Peter.

Notes: This is just plain silly.

* * *

"Get away Peter!"

"Claire wait." He held his hands up and took a step closer.

"No! I can't believe I was so blind. You seemed so perfect. But you're just like the rest. You use and lie." Claire continued to back up to the edge of the building and clenched her purse tighter in preparation.

"Tell me what's wrong, please. I never used you or lied to you." She continued to back away from him and he could see that there was serious intent on her face. He didn't have to read her thoughts, she was going to jump.

"Don't be a fool. Only an idiot would think that you didn't almost kiss me a week ago. I knew it was weird. I understood that." She shook her head and smiled angrily. "But for you to have the nerve to flaunt that bimbo in front of me like that?! I almost gave into the urge to stab you at dinner."

Peter thought she was lying but when he heard her thoughts he knew it was the truth. Normally Claire would have slapped him, but being that he could heal, stabbing him would have been the equivalent to it. "Are fucking serious? You would have stabbed me?"

"In a heartbeat." Claire snarled. Finally, she had reached the ledge and stepped onto it.

"I was helping her, Claire. Even your farther can vouch for the fact that we were relocating her." By the anger on her face he knew nothing he was saying was getting through to her.

"I suppose I can understand, here you swooped in and saved her. I guess she was as deluded as I was." It was her own fault. She'd placed him on a pedestal and fallen in love with him. It was her fault for failing to realize he wasn't perfect.

"Come on Claire. You're going to ruin your clothes." His lame reasoning only seemed to infuriate her further. She'd never had much concern about blooding up her clothes anyway..

"Go to hell." Then with a smile she stepped backwards and fell.

He'd never seen her so intent on hurting him or even that look on her face. Even as she stepped backwards he knew what she was thinking. She thought of a quarterback. Then in flashes he saw a party, her being pushed on the ground, her dead, and a car crashing into the wall. The same smile she wore stepping over the edge was the same he saw as she intentionally drove the boy's car into the wall. Anger flared up in him and it wasn't until he was in the air that he realized it was because she had actually compared him to that boy.

Before she had a chance to hit the ground arms wrapped around her and lifted her up into the sky. "Let go!"

"Not until you get this foolish idea out of your head!" He yelled over the wind. Peter didn't stop until they were high above New York. She would survive the fall but he didn't know how comfortable she felt dropping over two miles. "I'm sorry you were hurt Claire, and if I didn't have any morals I'd show him things that would keep him from sleeping for years, but I would never hurt you." She looked away from him but he could see there were tears building in her eyes. "I was scared. That's all. I didn't know how to handle it, I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to run from me." Claire sniffled and looked up at him.

"I know. I won't anymore." Gently, he brushed the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "Now promise me the next time you get mad at me you'll stay and talk about it. Not jump over a building." Her eyes broke away from his then she nodded. With a sigh of relief he kissed her forehead. "Now what do you say we go inside and finish what we started." When she looked back up at him with a gentle smirk he was silently taken aback. "Claire Bennet." He admonished as he lowered them to the building. "Don't think I don't know what your thinking."

There was no point in denying anything to someone who could read minds so Claire just shrugged. "A girls got to have some fantasies."

It was his turn to smirk though. "It isn't a fantasy anymore when I can make it happen."


End file.
